


Keeping Up

by sxlmate



Series: HyeRim Escapades [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hyerim, choerry's cockroach is here too, hyejoo is being babie, hyerim just babie, this is a whole mess but i hope yall like it, yerim is also babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlmate/pseuds/sxlmate
Summary: Hyejoo feels like she doesn't do enough for her girlfriend, Yerim. She decides being spontaneous is the key to her problem.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: HyeRim Escapades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Keeping Up

**Author's Note:**

> takes place a year after 'Is This Right?'
> 
> !! lowercaps intended !!

"there is your love that is like a hidden gift.  
i wanna show you the deepest part of my heart."

my melody - loona's haseul & yeojin

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

"choi yerim, i love you!"

hyejoo yells out for her girlfriend. her screech effectively waking up yerim. the latter intially covering herself up with the fluffy blankets. hyejoo utilizes her lungs once more to confess her love.

yerim isn't sure why hyejoo is being like this so early in the morning. the latter already surprised her with waking up first. a shift in the universe must've happened for her girlfriend to suddenly change.

truth was, hyejoo had been doubting herself the past few days. with all the things yerim has done for her, hyejoo feels like she hasn't put in much effort in their relationship.

after all, it takes two to tango.

yerim would argue hyejoo is already doing so much, but curse her clouded mind for thinking the opposite. hyejoo isn't sure what's with the sudden sad thoughts in her.

she'll just have to let it slide until it's too much. her girlfriend is the whole sun. hyejoo can't afford to have her negativity affect the two of them.

"good morning to you too-" yerim cracks her eyes open as she sits up on their bed. she immediately gets met with hyejoo standing wearing a shirt she's never seen before. "hyejoo, what.."

the latter stretches her shirt out with her hands. "do you like it?" the shirt in question was gray-ish in color, but what stood out more was the text on the cloth. "i got it customized."

_'choi yerim, i love you!'_

yerim blinked rapidly, making sure she wasn't imagining things. "baby.." a smile curved up her lips despite the ridiculous situation. hyejoo jumped on her girlfriend, laying on top yerim's legs.

"i'm wearing this every night now." yerim opened her mouth to retort, but hyejoo quickly added. "you can't change my mind, sunshine~"

huffing out in defeat, yerim shifted her legs under the younger girl. effectively tickling hyejoo as the latter tried to stiffle her little giggles. screeching again, hyejoo tries to avoid yerim's poking on her body.

"wait- stop, yerim-ah!" wriggling around the bed, hyejoo was busting a lung. "i'm gonna kick you-"

yerim stopped her a second, looking as if she was weighing the pros and cons. "i dare you." she says as she continues her assault.

✫

hyejoo had yerim craddled in her arms. their hands were interlocked. the younger girl was rubbing over the older girl's knuckles. occasionally giving small pecks on her girl's face.

yerim had suffered another kick attack from hyejoo yet again. and by her words, 'it was worth it'.

"i'm sorry sunshine." hyejoo pouts up, eyes full of emotion. "i warned you!"

giggling, yerim waves her off. "it's fine, baby." she cups the younger girl's cheeks, placing a peck on hyejoo's lips. "i'm fine. maybe skip out on leg day sometime."

"shut up." hyejoo flexes her biceps to yerim. "you love how strong i am."

the couple lightly chuckled at that. hyejoo smiled at her girl. she's gonna have to accept how much yerim loves to tickle her. even if it resulted in some battle wounds.

at least she got to pepper her girl with some heavy loving. after every rain fall, there's a rainbow and the sun seems to shine brighter than it used to everytime.

"what are we going to do today, hyejoo?" the latter puts on a face of concentration before answering.

"a lot actually." 

hyejoo is full of surprises today. yerim thinks this is unusual behavior from her girlfriend. "my, my. what does my baby have planned?"

turning red at the sudden cooing, hyejoo turns away. "t-that's a secret!" she mumbles out.

loving how flustered hyejoo still gets after two years, yerim cups her girlfriend's cheeks making the younger look at her. "look at you all red because of me!"

hyejoo scrunches up her nose and swats the hands off her face. "i'm not red. i don't know what you're saying." she jumps off the bed in a hurriedly manner, eager to stop her body from burning up.

"aw, c'mon. hyejoo, don't get embarrassed." yerim's eyes shine with a teasing glint. hyejoo despises it.

puffing up her cheeks, hyejoo throws a glare before leaving the bedroom. but eventually comes back when the older girl is whining like a toddler. she'll always lose when it comes to yerim.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

purposely flicking hyejoo's hat to cover her vision, yerim tries to look innocent after. "choi yerim!" hyejoo mutters as she's fixing her cap. "you're being a brat."

yerim only sticks out her tongue like a child. from a glance you'd think she's the younger between them, but no. she's the older one in the couple.

hyejoo makes a face towards her girlfriend. "very mature."

"like you're any better." yerim stiffles a giggle when the younger playfully rolls her eyes.

the couple were taking a casual stroll around their local park. they even had their little plushie friends in hand. people gave them strange looks because of it.

they're just jealous of midnight and dusk!

yerim kept hyejoo at bay. the younger wanted to give them a piece of mind, but since her girlfriend is a whole ray of sunshine and rainbows, she opted not to incase yerim would turn into a thunderstorm.

"what are you doing?" yerim questions as she watches her girlfriend pull out a camcorder.

pointing the camera lens towards her girl, hyejoo beams. "i'm recording, obviously. aren't you supposed to be smart?"

feigning offence, yerim gives a tight-lipped smile towards the camera as she waves. "hi, hello~!"

"acting cute for the camera, huh?" hyejoo bites back a smile when her girlfriend pouts up.

"i'm always cute, hyejoo." yerim flicks her hair to emphasize her point.

hyejoo actually didn't have a concrete plan today. she said she had one, but she's just going with the flow of things. being spontaneous is going well for her.

yerim seems to be satisfied with her, and that's enough for hyejoo.

she just wants to make her girl feel like she's a whole princess that deserves to be spoiled rotten today. hyejoo is a little worried with how she's doing in reality.

is she executing this plan well?

"wh- hyejoo, what's up with you today?" yerim beams when she sees a little picnic set up for two. "what's with all the sweet gestures?"

holding the camera still, hyejoo rubs her nape with her free hand. "i felt like it."

"then keep feeling that way-" she jokes as she pats the space signaling for hyejoo to sit next to her. "i love this. i love you!" yerim squeals out, brightly smiling full of emotions.

"i-i.." the younger stammers, suddenly shy with a camera in hand. "i love you too, yerim." hyejoo breathes out as she watches yerim set the two plushies in front of them.

zooming in the two plushies, yerim tells the camera its names. "hyejoo's wolf is named midnight!" she nudges hyejoo to make her do the _voice_. "c'mon, hye." yerim whispers.

"what?" hyejoo puts down the camera for a second and faces yerim. "do i have to?" her eyes pleading 'say no'.

yerim takes hyejoo's hand and squeezes it. "please?"

sighing out, the younger prepares herself. glancing at yerim, she reluctantly lifts up the camera again and changes her pitch. "i'm midnight and i hate yerim."

"hey!" yerim hurriedly covers the lens then puts the camera on her. "midnight isn't like that. he loves me."

groaning in annoyance, hyejoo speaks in midnight's voice. "ok, fine. i like yerim." she puts the camera on the bat now. "moving onto dusk- hello."

releasing an excited noise, yerim puts on a deep nasally voice. "hello, camera! i'm dusk. i got named by hyejoo, and i love her!"

hyejoo's expression turns shy once more. her lips formed into a pout. "okay- shut it. let's just eat" she scrambles to take out the food as she sets the camera down.

yerim picks up the camcorder, seeing that her girl didn't stop recording. she films hyejoo with a flustered expression, focused on fixing up their little picnic.

✫

"you're like a toddler!"

hyejoo has her camera pointed on yerim swinging on the swing. "widol babie yerimie~" she coos as she watches the said girl turn red at it.

"okay- stop!" yerim turns away and covers her face with her hands. "i'm not a toddler. i'm just swinging, okay?"

"it's literally smaller than you." hyejoo stiffles a giggle. "how'd you fit in?"

puffing her cheeks, yerim glares at her girlfriend. "hyejoo, are you calling me fat?"

her eyes bulge out, hyejoo lowers the camera. "what- i'm not! i-i'm.." she panics. hyejoo didn't expect this. "you're not fat, sunshine.." she lowers her head, looking like kicked puppy.

yerim keeps her serious expression for a hot second, enjoying how guilty hyejoo looks like. "hyejoo." she beckons for her girl. "look at me, hyejoo." the said girl does look at her, but with shaking pupils.

"y-yes..?" hyejoo looks up and sees yerim with an extremely bright smile. she immediately pouts up. "stop with your acting! i have difficulty if it's real or not."

yerim stands up to come near hyejoo, giggling. "you're gullible." she wraps her arms around the younger.

hyejoo tries to get out of the older's embrace. "i get it. thank you, yerim."

"c'mon, hyejoo-yah~ don't be like this." the two wobble around the playground. "i love you, hyejoo~!"

unwrapping her arms off her girl, yerim snatches the camcorder from hyejoo's hand and points the camera to the younger. "widol babie hyejoo~"

the latter scowls, covering the camera lens. "no." hyejoo walks over the swings and sits down. "let's just.. swing."

yerim zooms in and out of hyejoo in the camera. "look, she wants me to swing with her when she called me a toddler for it." she points the camera to herself. "don't tolerate hyejoo."

"you know, i hear you." hyejoo swings her legs back and forth. "sunshine, c'mon.."

"okay, okay." finding the button to turn off the camera, yerim hands it back then sits on the other swing.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

sitting by the edge of the docks, yerim holds out her hand feeling the cold breeze pass by. dusk was neatly placed on her lap. she swings her legs back and forth as she watches the waves.

hyejoo stood a good few feet away from her girlfriend, her handy-dandy camcorder recording the view. initially filming the skies and such, she shifts the lens towards yerim.

she watches yerim be at a state of peace through the camera's viewfinder. the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore creating a calming vibe around them. an occasional seagul or so swiftly flying by them.

hyejoo is thankful there isn't much people around the beach. it's only the two of them. or as yerim would say: there's four of them.

gently setting down the wolf plush beside the older girl, hyejoo mumbles with a deep voice. "what are you thinking of, yerimie?" she turns off the camcorder and puts it away in her bag.

the said girl looks beside her, seeing hyejoo give her a soft smile. "my girlfriend." yerim sighs out in content as she leans on the younger.

"oh. w-why?" hyejoo takes in yerim's hand, rubbing the soft skin.

"because you've done a lot today." the older girl closed her eyes, taking in everything. "i don't know, baby. what's up with you?"

inhaling sharply, hyejoo thinks it's time to confess. "i.. i've been doubting myself."

yerim sits up straight, confusion and concern visible on her features. hyejoo stares back and the older girl quirks up an eyebrow. the younger takes it as a cue to keep talking.

"i feel like i haven't done much for you, so i planned this whole thing out of nowhere because of it." she speaks out quickly without interruption.

yerim quickly engulfs hyejoo in a warm hug, rubbing small circles on her back to soothe her girl.

"i d-don't know, sunshine." hyejoo chokes on her words, burying face on yerim's shoulder. "am i doing okay..?" her voice muffled out.

"you're doing well, baby. don't cry." yerim whispers by the younger's ear. "you've done more than enough, hyejoo. i love you the same."

hyejoo sniffles a little, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. snuggling closer as she melts into the hug.

water droplets hitting their faces, make them reluctantly let go of one another. yerim goes to get dusk and midnight, but-

the two plushies were missing.

with the sudden water splash and missing plushies, it doesn't take much braincells to connect the dots.

"oh my god." yerim shrieks out once she sees the toys floating on surface of the water. "hyejoo, our babies!" she points to the toys.

hyejoo whips her head where yerim was pointing, her puffy red eyes widening. "yerim, hold my things." she orders as she removes her jacket and bag.

"hyejoo, no- don't!"

multiple droplets landing on her figure, yerim watches her girlfriend flail around the water. hyejoo eventually has the bat and wolf within her grasps, holding it up for the older girl to see.

yerim couldn't believe how unexpected hyejoo's been today.

 _'expect the unexpected then.'_ she thinks.

the girl drenched in water has a bright smile on her lips making her girlfriend subconsciously smile back.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

a few days later, the two were in their little apartment home. hyejoo had yerim's eyes covered with her hands. "baby, did you get us a puppy?"

"oh, i wish." she replies as the two wobble around. "sit down, sunshine."

yerim complies with the help of hyejoo. "seriously what'd you do this time? did you break a glass?"

"i did not!" she hisses out. "close your eyes. i have to set this up real quick."

the older girl lets out a breath, hesitantly closing her eyes. she patiently waits for hyejoo for another command.

finally hooking up her laptop to the tv, hyejoo feels proud of herself for doing it on her own. skipping towards yerim by the couch, she nudges the older girl.

"open your eyes!" as she said that, yerim immediately opens her eyes. blinking to adjust her eyes at the sudden brightness from the tv, the older has a confused expression on.

"what-"

yerim sees the two of them on the screen. a smile automatically curving on her lips. "what is this?" she looks at hyejoo.

"i edited this myself. i think it's neat." a triumphant smile on her face, hyejoo scrunches her nose. "c'mon. let's watch it." she motions for her girlfriend to cuddle with her on the couch.

"okay, fine." yerim lays her head on hyejoo's lap. fingers threading through her brown locks making her sigh out happily.

the video starts up with their favorite song playing in the background as multiple clips of their little date from days ago flash on the screen.

already teary eyed, yerim sits up to lean on hyejoo as she lovingly watches the video. occasionally laughing at their little shenanigans.

eventually the video has come to the point where it's them by the beach. hyejoo stiffens as she knows what'll happen next.

yerim has her eyes glued to the screen, seeing the beautiful view once more. although this time, the camera didn't do much justice to it.

_the camera pans around the orange hue of the skies, the waves looking as beautiful as ever. it stops by yerim's lonesome figure at the edge of the docks._

hyejoo's voice booms through the tv speakers.

_'look, a wild choi yerim in its natural habitat.' she says with an accent then snickers right after._

yerim lightly chuckles as she smacks her girlfriend's arm. "you're so stupid."

"sunshine, we stupid together!" hyejoo informs the older whilst rubbing her arm. it kinda hurt.

_the camera shakes for a second before it gets turned to face hyejoo. 'i'm kidding, sunshine! i love you.' she quickly defends herself, a cheeky smile visible on her lips._

_hyejoo shifts her eyes left and right, clearly nervous. 'if you're seeing this, then it's already our second year anniversary.' she breathes out, her free hand rubbing her nape._

yerim already senses a long message is going to come on, so she melts further into hyejoo. "this is very sweet of you.."

a satisfied hum is left out of hyejoo's lips. "of course. it's all for you."

quickly facing her girlfriend, yerim plants her lips on hyejoo's. the couple smiling into their little kiss.

the younger whines when the she pulls away. "oh, hush. you'll get more after this." yerim boops hyejoo's nose before turning back to the tv.

_'choi yerim, sunshine, i love you a lot. i don't know why you even love me, but i'm glad you do.' hyejoo bit her lip. 'it's crazy how it's been two years already. uh- h-have i been a good partner for you?"_

_hyejoo's features sour at her question. 'did you enjoy our date today? i didn't know what to do, b-but i hope you enjoyed our time together. i'm not that expressive, you know that already. um- you make me extremely happy.'_

_features turning red, hyejoo chuckles nervously. 'i'm not good with words. i'm sorry. i'll probably write something in the future. future hyejoo, write a better message out!' she looks straight into the camera whilst pointing a finger at it.  
_

_hyejoo points the camera towards yerim's figure again. 'i love you so, so, so much. i can't even form enough words to tell you how much i do.' she points the camera to herself. 'i'll do my best to make you happy. i hope we last until- well- forever.'_

_a bright smile on her lips, eyes formed into crescents. hyejoo makes a little finger heart. 'you already know the rest by now, right? once again, i love you, choi yerim.'_

_her free hand goes to turn off the camera as she bids her goodbye._

the screen flashes a few more videos and photos they took, then it goes pitch black. the couple see their reflection on the now black screen.

hyejoo turns to face her girlfriend, nervous as to why the girl had been quiet since her (embarrassing) message. "..yerim?"

the said girl had been silently crying, tears evident in her eyes. "hyejoo.." she sniffles, hands wiping her tears and snot away. "i-i lo-love you."

quickly scrambling to make her girl stop crying, hyejoo cups yerim's cheeks. extending her sleeve, she wipes off the salty tears. "don't cry! i love you too."

"i hate you so much!" yerim chokes up as she pouts excessively. "you made me cry."

"you can't hate me." she sticks out her tongue before tightly hugging the older. "you couldn't even if you tried."

"you're right." she sniffles a bit more before completely calming down. yerim melts into the hug, snuggling closer to hyejoo. "i love you way too much to even hate you."

hyejoo tests something out. "even if i threw away your fake cockroach?"

"i'd kick you out." yerim says a little too serious.

"oh- well-" she stammers as she gets pushed off by the older.

"son hyejoo, did you-?" a scary glare is done by yerim. hyejoo can't even look at her.

hyejoo looks at her wrist. "well, would you look at the time!" she hops off the couch. "it seems that i have to go."

yerim quickly follows her actions. "you are not going anywhere-" she tries to grab hyejoo, but the latter had quickly run off towards the bedroom. locking it immediately when she set foot into the room.

loud banging on the door and multiple screeches were heard that day. their neighbors even called their landlord because of it.

in the end, hyejoo should've known better than to throw away yerim's ever so precious cockroach away.

_fly high, cole._

**Author's Note:**

> hyejoo's i love choerry shirt: https://twitter.com/HYERIM_ARCHIVE/status/1305289037285072897?s=20
> 
> this concludes HyeRim Escapades! i liked writing this little series out :]
> 
> perhaps i'll do other pairings in the future. who knows?
> 
> leave some pairings you want me to write out along with your thoughts in the comments! <3  
> 
> 
> twt: sxlmate


End file.
